revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Exposure
Exposure is a special episode of Season 4, aired between the 18th and 19th episodes, recapping some of the main events from all previous seasons, in preparation for the finale episodes. Summary EMILY’S SHOCKING DECLARATION THREATENS EVERYTHING SHE HAS ACCOMPLISHED -- Emily faces a promising future as Amanda Clarke until Victoria uncovers devastating new secrets from her past. Recap Tom Kingsly, the crooked ex-senator we first met in “Betrayal,” is back now that Emily has revealed that she is Amanda Clarke. He’s assembling a coalition of people who have received a Red X over the years. Emily/Amanda surprises him in his office. David isn’t far behind. Kingsly is warned to stay away from both of them or he'll forever have to look over his shoulder, as they will end him once and for all. Message received, his survival instincts kick in when he ignores an incoming phone call from Victoria. They assure him he's choosing correctly. Ben is ticked off that Emily/Amanda lied to him. Louise is upset that Nolan was never her true 'Wonder Twin'. Victoria, who’s vexed about lots of things, hires a hacker to decode the flash drive full of Nolan’s info, which she helped Louise find down on the beach her brother fell to his death. She lets Louise know that Emily has been out to get her ever since she arrived in the Hamptons. The flash drive proves that Nolan was in cahoots with her the entire time, and contains proof of many of her misdeeds. Victoria attempts to get Margaux onside with her revenging. Margaux refuses, and finally admits that Emily wasn’t responsible for the loss of her baby. She can't stop Victoria, but also won’t help her anymore. Nolan realizes the Queen is in possession of evidence swiped from his computer, when Louise comes accusing him of lies as she hands him the divorce papers. Emily is outraged that Nolan held on to all of this evidence unnecessarily. On realising Victoria is about to go to the press (via some bug they have on her), Emily/Amanda decides to head down to the TV studio to intercept her, and pitches a live interview with her instead, on the condition that Victoria never be put on camera. Jack tries to console Nolan for his mistake in keeping the files. This proves to be quite challenging as Nolan is castigating himself for the stupid mistake, and feels like he was nothing more than a hacker Emily used to get the job done. Jack reminds him that they were the 'dynamic duo' and that she does see him as one of her few true friends. They take a break from their conversation to watch her TV interview. Emily/Amanda discloses to the world that Victoria had her locked up and brainwashed as a child. Her father’s journals made her see the light. She talks about the high cost of doing what she did. The real Emily Thorne lost her life saving her family. Her half-sister, Charlotte, was driven to drug addiction and a downward spiral. There was also Aiden Mathis, the one person who truly understood what she was doing, and whom she planned on spending the rest of her life with. She alludes that Victoria killed him and flat-out states that Victoria killed someone when she was only 15, leading to the inception of her "dark soul" which only grew to become more toxic. She then challenges Victoria that if she's listening "it's in her hands to end this." Nolan realizes that the woman who just gave this interview on TV is the same girl Jack met on the beach all those years ago. He urges his friend to go to her, that this is his moment. That the two of them belong together. Nolan believes that Amanda knows this deep down too. Margaux finds a defeated Victoria thumbing through an old photo album. She knows that Victoria never killed anyone when she was 15 like Emily/Amanda said on TV, (that it was Victoria's mother that forced her to admit to a murder she had committed.) Margaux wants to help her believing Em/Amanda was overtly cruel. Victoria is too despondent to accept her offer, believing it too late now she's "dead to the world." David looks through the Infinity Box he made for his daughter so many years ago. It’s brings back memories of how good things were when he and Amanda first moved into the beach house. There was happiness back then. It was taken away in an instant. Amanda admits to her dad that for the first time in a long time, she has no idea what’s coming next. Whatever it is, it’ll likely involve the individual, sitting unseen on some tropical beach, who circles a newspaper picture of her face with his/her own red Sharpie... Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Amanda Clarke * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Elena Satine as Louise Ellis Guest Cast * Yancey Arias as Tom Kingsly * Barbara Eve Harris as Connie Bales Co-Starring Cast * Suzanne Rico as Reporter * Benjamin Schrader as Computer Guy Uncredited (Archive footage in order of appearance) * Olivier Martinez as Pascal LeMarchal * Clare Carey as Patricia Barnes * Geoff Pierson as Robert Barnes * Matthew Glave as Bill Harmon * Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport (cameo) * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Amy Landecker as Michelle Banks * Margarita Levieva as Emily Porter * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke * Grace Fulton as Young Victoria * Amanda Brooks as Young Marion * Connor Paolo as Declan Porter (cameo) * William Devane as Edward Grayson (faceless cameo) * Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke * Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack * Sammy * Michael Reilly Burke as John McGowen Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x19 Promo "Exposure" (HD) Pictures 4x23 1.jpg 4x23 2.jpg 4x23 3.jpg 4x23 4.jpg 4x23 5.jpg 4x23 6.jpg 4x23 7.jpg 4x23 8.jpg 4x23 9.jpg 4x23 10.jpg 4x23 11.jpg 4x23 12.jpg 4x23 13.jpg 4x23 14.jpg 4x23 15.jpg 4x23 16.jpg 4x23 17.jpg 4x23 18.jpg 4x23 19.jpg 4x23 20.jpg 4x23 21.jpg 4x23 22.jpg 4x23 23.jpg 4x23 24.jpg 4x23 25.jpg 4x23 26.jpg 4x23 27.jpg 4x23 28.jpg 4x23 29.jpg 4x23 30.jpg 4x23 31.jpg Trivia *This is one of the only episodes to feature all major characters in one episode throughout the series' run. Though the former characters appear in archive (recycled) footage. **Though Declan only makes a very brief cameo that is easy to miss, and Ashley doesn't have any dialogue in her scenes. *This is the only episode to feature the highest number of recycled montage clips. Probably half the episode was re-used with previous archival footage. *Though it is considered a special, it still fits into the current line up as a 'de facto' episode. References Category:Specials Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes